And so the story continues…
by Lirael1
Summary: All the jewel shards have been found, and both Kagome and Inuyasha are faced with important decisions. What will Kagome do with the now whole jewel? And now that Naraku has been defeated, who will Inuyasha choose, Kagome or Kikyo? COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, too bad. :(  
  
  
Many men have lost their souls in search of the Shikon no tama, Inuyasha. How do you know this won't happen to you? And how do you expect to continue protecting Kagome if it does?  
  
The monk's words echoed in his mind for hours afterward. _So it all comes down to one choice, two possibilities, _thought Inuyasha, _I either choose to become a full youkai, my life-long goal, or I choose to protect Kagome. _Inuyasha glanced at the sleeping girl, because that's what she really was, a girl, unable to protect herself demons like Sesshoumaru or Naraku or Inuyasha himself, if he became a full youkai that is  
Why can't I just have both! Inuyasha muttered to himself, Besides, that pervert Miroku could be wrong. Feh, I've got plenty of time to decide!  
  
Little did the hanyou know, but he was not the only one to hear Miroku's thought provoking words. Kagome, lying still awake in her sleeping bag heard every word. _Inuyasha could lose his soul by becoming a youkai?! _ Kagome gasped, _Maybe I shouldn't let him have to jewel when it's complete, then. After all, I am its protector_


	2. The End of the Begining or the Begining

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters, but you should all have figured that one out.  
  
  
A couple years later, after the group had defeated Naraku and collected all the jewel shards, the five of them were at an unease. What would happen next?  
  
Miroku called out, Sango wait!  
  
The young demon exterminator looked back in the direction of the no longer cursed monk, Yes, Miroku?  
  
Sango, I just wanted to know, Miroku started as he eased his arm over her shoulder, Now that my wind tunnel is gone, his hand slowly crept down her back, and, well, I won't have a son who's cursed will you marry me? Miroku's hand jerked down to Sango's ass.  
  
SLAP! WHY YOU PERVERT! SLAP! (again) YOU! YOU! Sango raised her hand to deliver another blow, did you just propose to me?! She finished in astonishment.  
  
Miroku lowered his arm from its defensive position, he replied cautiously. For a few seconds, the two just stared at each other. Then,  
Sango cried leaping into Miroku's arms. They both broke into ear-splitting grins and started to kiss passionately.  
  
Shippo, who just happen to be wandering by, witnessed only the last part of the scene, and continued on, muttering, Geez, get a room! KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU? the little fox demon finished in a shout.  
  
Over here, Shippo! Kagome was sitting by the spring attempting to fully purify the jewel.  
  
Kagome! You're not leaving us are you?  
  
Shippo, where's you hear THAT from? asked Kagome, turning her attention away from the jewel to talk the slightly troubled child.  
  
Inuyasha told me that once you gave him the Shikon jewel that you were going back to your own time!  
  
Meanwhile, up in a nearby tree, Inuyasha silently watched Kagome's reaction.  
  
He said what? Inside, Kagome was slightly hurt. _Does Inuyasha not want me here anymore? _she thought to herself, _Maybe he's just trying to sound macho to Shippo again._  
  
He said you were giving him the jewel and then going home! Shippo's eyes began to water.  
  
Shippo, calm down. Now, did Inuyasha say what he was going to use the Shikon no Tama for? asked Kagome urgently.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha dropped down in front of the two, surprising them both. And what the hell does THAT question mean?!


	3. Tensions Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters. (getting kinda repetitive, isn't it?)  
  
  
cried Kagome, Have you been evesdropping on us? _Inuyasha! _she thought, _Two seconds ago I was angry with you but by just seeing you, you have reminded me of how much I love you! How could I have been angry?!_  
  
Feh! Like it matters. You were talking about me anyway, so I have a right to know!  
  
Inuyasha, you're not really going to make Kagome leave are you? Shippo cried out.  
  
What do you care pest? Inuyasha retorted, This doesn't concern you! You wouldn't know what to do with the Shikon jewel if it bit you in the face!  
  
Take that back! snarled Shippo, readying his foxfire attack.  
  
Inuyasha, SIT! Shippo, STOP! Kagome panicked, the jewel had started to glower evilly.  
  
What'd ya do that for?! Inuyasha yelled, rubbing his head.  
  
I've been trying to purify the jewel all morning, and the two of you just set my work back a whole week! Kagome put the jewel around her neck and stomped off.  
  
Just as she left, Miroku and Sango walked over. Where's Kagome? asked Sango, looking around.  
  
We have some good news, Miroku said with a smirk, Sango and I, he started.  
  
We're getting married! Sango finished.  
  
Well, isn't that just peachy! Inuyasha replied sarcastically, as he turned and walked in the direction that Kagome had left in.  
  
What's the matter with him? asked Miroku.  
  
He's still half-demon, or should I say, still half-human. Kagome hasn't given him the Shikon yet, Shippo replied desparingly.  
  
Well, I should think not! cried Sango, If Kagome were to give Inuyasha the Shikon noTama, he would use it to become a youkai, and we would surely have to slay him. If we didn't, he wouls wrec havoc over us all!  
  
Some signs point to that, but I've had this discussion with Inuyasha before, and he knows that if he uses the Shikon to become a demon, he could very easily lose his soul, which would make it so that he could not protect Kagome anymore.  
  
So, it's all up to how much Inuyasha loves Kagome, Shippo replied.  
  
So it is.


	4. Confessions Make Complications

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters *sob!*  
  
**A/N:  
thanx to Monkeystarz for posting the first review to my story!! :D**  
  
  
shouted Inuyasha, KAGOME, YOU BITCH, STOP HIDING, I KNOW YOU ARE! The hanyou's dog-ears perked up as he heard something rustle in a nearby bush. AH-HA! I -oh stupid squirrel  
  
**A/N: Do they have squirrels in Japan? Well, I guess they do now!**  
  
KAGOME THIS ISN'T FUNNY! COME OUT! Inuyasha would never admit it but he was genuinely worried by now, it was getting dark out. _Come on, Kagome, where are you?!_  
  


~*~  


Meanwhile back at camp, Sango was making dinner. Sango, have you seen Inuyasha or Kagome anywhere? I can't find them and I've looked all over! Do you think Inuyasha took Kagome to the bone-eaters well to send her away for good?!!! Shippo was still a little nervous about Inuyasha threatening to send Kagome away earlier.  
  
No, I haven't seen them since lunch. Have you Miroku?  
  
Yes, dear, what? Miroku blushed deeply red and wore a goofy expression on his face, Inuyasha and Kagome? No, I haven't seen them.  
  
What if something happened to them?! cried Shippo, eyes widening.  
  
As long as Kagome is with Inuyasha, she'll be fine, calmly replied Sango.  
  
And Inuyasha can take care of himself just fine unless he's with, uh his brother, Miroku went a little green remembering the outcome of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's last battle, Maybe we should send Kirara out to look for them. You know -just in case.  
  
That doesn't sound like a bad idea, are you up to it Kirara? asked Sango once she switched her attention from her soon-to-be husband to her companion and pet.  
  
Kirara made a purring-type noise and headed out of sight.  
  
I hope nothing happened, Shippo nervously twitched his glance to the rapidly setting sun.  
  


~*~  


I can't believe him, acting like it's all up to him what happens to the jewel! Kagome had been raving over her anger since she walked off on Inuyasha and Shippo this afternoon, and was so preoccupied that she didn't notice that she missed dinner, it was dark out, and she was lost.  
  
  
  
Kagome's anger immediately vanished.  
  
Kagome, where have you been? I hauled my ass all over this stupid forest all afternoon looking for you!  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
That's all you have to say? I'm sorry?!  
  
_Well what am I supposed to say? I love you, I want you to be happy,take the jewel'?_ _ Wait- I didn't just think that, did I?! _ I don't know.  
  
What are you suddenly so dumb that you can't string more than three words together?!  
  
At this point Kagome burst into tears.  
  
Stop that, don't cry! Inuyasha whined, softening his voice tone (and attitude) a bit.  
  
Oh, Inuyasha, I can't! Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms and cried, I love you, Inuyasha, I love you!  
  
**A/N: Please review!!!!**


	5. An Unwanted Presence

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters already! I mean, come on, that should a little obvious by now!  
  
**A/N: Once again thanx to Monkeystarz for being my only reviewer (and for reviewing again!)   
Oh, yeah, and sorry if the dialog between Inuyasha and Kikyo gets cheesy, I haven't written anything like that scene before. ^^**  
  
A million different things recede through the hanyou's mind as he stared in utter shock at the raven-haired girl embracing him. _She loves me?!_' he thought, still unable to move, _She loves me! And I just acted like a complete jackass toward her? What am I supposed to say?  
  
_Inuyasha, I love you and I want to stay here in your arms forever! Can't time just go away and leave us here? Kagome's voice was slightly muffled, being that her face was buried in Inuyasha's chest.  
  
Slowly, Inuyasha put his arms around her and held her. He had finally gotten over the shock that Kagome had confessed her love to him. he started,   
Suddenly something caught Inuyasha's eye. He glanced up and met the gaze of Kikyo.  
  
So, Inuyasha, Kikyo's voice and face were stony and sullen, You finally have the jewel complete and Naraku destroyed, and I come to get you and find this?!  
  
Kagome squeaked. Ever since that one fateful day when Kikyo had stolen her jewel shards and almost killed her, Kagome had feared the original owner of her soul. Or was it? Barely any of their original soul remained in Kikyo, being that Kagome had regained the majority of it. Kikyo's current existence fed off of stolen dead souls and the corrupted fragment of her own original soul. The combination had created a new should, and personality, hardly resembling any of the original. The only similarity was Kikyo's memories.  
  
With the wave of one hand, Kikyo summoned her soul-stealing demon servants, commanding them to temporarily bind Kagome to a nearby tree. Kikyo began, I saved your life on any number of occasions, and this is how you repay my love? By Making off with some soul-stealing slut?  
  
cried Kagome, practically drenching herself in tears, Don't listen, please! Please say you love me more! Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha, however should neither see nor hear Kagome, What have you done wit her!? Inuyasha was in an outrage, You aren't the Kikyo I loved! It just took me that long to realize it! How dare you toy with my emotions! Reveal yourself! Who are your really?!  
  
Kikyo smiled, I am still Kikyo, I was created from my own ashes and clay. What should that wench hasn't stolen from me still resides with me.  
  
Kagome would never steal anything from anyone! roared Inuyasha, How can you accuse her of such? That soul rightfully belongs to her now!  
  
Since when does something stolen rightfully belong to the thief/ Kikyo hissed.  
  
Kagome is not a thief! Kikyo died and her soul was reincarnated in to Kagome, It's new rightful owner!  
  
My WHAT?! Kikyo's eyes flashed, This incompetent wench doesn't deserve to be my reincarnation!  
  
That's because she's not! You aren't the same Kikyo as 50 years ago! The stolen souls have corrupted you!  
  
Inuyasha! Don't you love me anymore? Even the wench knows you and I were meant for each other! That night, when Naraku had set up the illusionary death spell, when it finally got to Kagome, do you know what she saw? Did she ever tell you?  
  
spat Inuyasha.  
  
She saw you and I in love. Not herself but me!  
  
See what you've done to your own soul! You have tortured it and won't let it move on!'   
  
I think we need to get rid of the distraction, replied Kikyo. Only she could hear Kagome's incessant tears throughout the entire argument. With a glance toward the tree the demons' grips loosened and Kagome reappeared, weakened from all her tears.  
  
Inuyasha started to run towards her, and felt an arrow whiz by just as he reached her.  
  
Kikyo commanded Inuyasha. Thanks to him, Kikyo had jerked her aim away mission them both.  
  
Never! You can only kill Kagome over my dead body! shouted Inuyasha as he drew the Tetsuiga from its sheath.  
  
You wouldn't really fight me would you Inuyasha? Kikyos expression softened.  
  
I, uh, I, Inuyasha stood dumbstruck _Once she isn't acting like she's going to kill Kagome, I can't bring myself to kill her,_ he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Kirara leapt into the clearing. This is where I take my leave, Kikyo stated calmly, I just have one thing to say to you, Inuyasha. If that girl really loves you, then she will give you the Shikon jewel and let you what you will with it. And with that Kikyo and her demon servants ascended and disappeared into the night sky.  
  
**A/N: Pre-warning: the next chapter is probably going to be short b/c I'm not sure what Inuyasha's going to do (kill Kikyo of betray Kagomewhat a decision!) oh, and by the way, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**  
  
  



	6. A Broken Heart

Disclaimer: All right already! I don't own Inuyasha or his sidekicks!  
  
**A/N: Hey everyone who reviewed: THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!! I am soooo proud of myself, I wrote 2 chapters last night! :D The first one is pretty long and the second one is really short, but oh well. ENJOY!**  
  
  
  
But Inuyasha was too late, Kikyo had already disappeared from sight. For a few seconds, Inuyasha just stared up into the sky after her. Then it hit him,   
  
Inuyasha ran to where Kikyo had bound Kagome to find Kagome barely conscious, due to emotional stress. Kagome, did she hurt you? Are you all right?  
  
I want to go home, now, Kagome managed to gasp out, Take me to the well. Kagome was gasping for breath and still had not looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome, I Inuyasha started to apologize but Kagome cut him off.  
  
Just take me back to camp at least. Tears were still streaming down Kagome's face.  
  
Inuyasha repeatedly tried to catch Kagome's eye, but she kept averting her gaze elsewhere.  
  
You didn't defend me.  
  
Yes I did! I stood up for you! What are you talking about?!  
  
She's got you wrapped around her little finger. Once she started to be all sweet to you, you forgot about me. And when she left, you called out for her, even though I was possibly hurt and most definitely alone.  
  
No, Kagome, it's not what it looks like Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Take me to the bone-eaters well. She'll come back for you once I leave. Then you can spend eternity with each other in hell, just like you almost did before.  
  
Kagome, I would never let her take me to hell with her. Not after what she did to you.  
  
And you think this comforts me? Kagome's voice was barely a whisper now, Take me home.  
  
Kagome, is it true? What she said about the illusionary death?  
  
Take me home. Kirara, who Kagome didn't know was there, nudged Kagome on the shoulder in motion to head back to camp. Finally, Inuyasha gently picked up Kagome and carried her back to camp.  
  


~*~  


Shippo came running over to where Inuyasha was carrying her, Kagome, are you all right? What happened?  
  
Buzz off, dipshit. This doesn't concern you! Inuyasha glared at Shippo. He was very distraught, and Kagome had passed out on the way back to camp.  
  
As they came into Sango's view, she gasped. _What could have happened? Did they run into Sesshoumaru? No, Inuyasha's not hurt. Maybe something attacked Kagome, and Inuyasha arrived too late!_  
  
Inuyasha, what happened? Miroku voiced with concern, Did something attack you?  
  
Inuyasha set Kagome down, She came out of nowhere, and tried to kill Kagome  
  
Did you kill her? Sango asked, _Well, shoot ,THAT was a dumb question. Of course he didn't kill her. But then again_  
  
Inuyasha looked unusually solemn, But I was about to.  
  
Kagome slightly stirred. Shippo ran to her side, Kagome wake up!  
  
Kagome blinked her eyes open. Slowly Shippo slid into focus. Shippo? Where's Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome, I'm right here, Inuyasha knelt beside her.  
  
Kagome smiled for almost a minute before her gaze grew sad and far away. She had remembered what had just happened, Take me home.  
  
Kagome, what are you talking about? The bone-eaters well is days away, and you can't travel in this condition, Sango, oblivious to what had occurred thought that Kagome was talking nonsense.  
  
Sango, you wouldn't understand. Please, I just want to be alone, Kagome sat up and looked pleadingly at her friends. Sango picked up Shippo and she and Miroku left with Kirara following. Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
I said I wanted to be alone.  
  
I can't leave you alone, Kagome, I love you.  
  
Do you? Why couldn't you say that before? I think you're a little late to sweep me up into your arms.  
  
Inuyasha simply stared.  
  
If Kikyo was here you wouldn't have been able to say that. You know it and I know it. Kagome let out a slight sob, Inuyasha, I love you! I don't know if it's because Kikyo loved you or because you were the first person I met here or whatever! All I know is that I love you and I want you to be happy no matter what it costs!  
  
A small voice rang though Inuyasha's head as Kagome said that last sentence:  
  
_If that girl really loves you then she will give you the Shikon jewel and let you do what you will with it._  
  
You want the Shikon jewel? Kagome looked sadly into what she thought were the most beautiful pair of eyes ever and said, Kikyo will always come first, we both know that. I'm going home in the morning. You have the Shikon no Tama.  
  
**A/N:Ooh! Cliffhanger! Now hurry! On to the next chapter!**


	7. A Vengeful Miko and a Heartless Youkai

Disclaimer: Why can't I own Inuyasha?! *sob, sob* I don't own the Inu characters.  
  
  
  
Why have I been summoned here? Sesshoumaru stated with his normal blank expression.  
  
I have something of a deal to make with you, Kikyo smiled and gazed at Sesshoumaru with a smug all-knowing look on her face.  
  
Why should I, the great demon Sesshoumaru, make a deal with you, a mere priestess?  
  
I have something you want, Kikyo taunted.  
  
What would you have that I could possibly want?  
  
Kikyo smiled,   
  
How did you get your hands on that? Sesshoumaru mused, keeping his almost-excitement hidden, My half-breed brother never puts it down.  
  
I haven't got it, yet, Sesshoumaru frowned, But I've played my card right and should have it within my reach sometime in the next few days.  
  
And what must I do in order for you to give me Tetsuiga?  
  
You must kidnap the young girl who tags along with Inuyasha, and bring her to me.  
  
Why would you want a useless, undertrained miko?  
  
She is my reincarnation. In order for me to live again I must possess my entire soul. She has most of it and I want it back. Kikyo glanced at Jaken, who had been inching away from her since she measured the fact that she was dead. You will kidnap her before she and Inuyasha reach the bone-eaters well. If she gets through the well before you intercept her, she will only be accessible to the possessor of the Shikon jewel.  
  
This shall be an easy task, but the girl will not be handed over until I receive Tetsuiga. Do we have a deal?  
  
Meet me here at this clearing in two days.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and the youkai and miko departed.


	8. Goodbye, Kagome! The Trap is Set

Disclaimer: I don't own my Inuyasha **Oops!** I mean _their _Inuyasha. *grumble, grumble*  
  
**A/N: Hi! Sorry that this one took me a while, I was experiencing some minor difficulties. *cough* damn-writers-block *cough*  
  
Oh yea! I also wanted to thank all my reviewers: Monkeystarz, Mala, MoonChild, taramagick, and Mejin! Oh yea, I wanted to ask you faithful reviewers to tell your friends/readers/whatever to come and R&R my story!! If you haven't noticed this is my first Inu fic and I really want lots of people to like it.  
  
So n-e-wayz this next chapter is kinda short, because I'm not sure where I want to go with this but you can help me decide!!!! (read author's note @ the bottom to help, but first read the chapter!)  
  
**  
  
_If that girl really loves you then she will give you the Shikon jewel and let you do what you will with it._  
  
_Kagome wants to make me happy, _Inuyasha thought,_ no matter what it costs No! I couldn't do that to her! But if she went back to her own timeNo! She would still be miserable! But  
_  
You want the Shikon jewel? Kagome looked sadly into what she thought were the most beautiful pair of eyes ever and said, Kikyo will always come first, we both know that. I'm going home in the morning. You have the Shikon no Tama.  
  


~*~  


At first all he could do was stare. What he thought was a never-ending battle towards his life-long dream was just made as simple as unwrapping a birthday present! Her words echoed in his head:  
  
_You have the Shikon no Tama.  
  
This doesn't feel right,_ Inuyasha thought, _It shouldn't be this simple.  
  
_Kagome didn't wait for Inuyasha to come out of shock. _I hope I'm doing the right thing, _Kagome thought as she grabbed his hand and thrust the Shikon jewel into it. Then, after gazing once more at her beloved Inuyasha's face, Kagome ran from the clearing, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Some one, somewhere far away, was watching them. My trap is set! cackled an evil laugh, Come to me Inuyasha, for I am ready!  
  


~*~  


The next morning came all too quickly for Kagome. As the first rays of sun hit her face, she thought of how rising would only bring more pain to her already shattered heart. Kagome willed the world to stop so she could simply lie in what was a rare moment of peace for her.  
  
  
  
Sango was looking for her. _Oh, why does this have to be so hard? _Kagome asked herself. _Well, I can't stay here forever, _she sighed. Sango! Over here!  
  
Kagome, we were so worried! When we came back to camp and only found Inuyasha, we thought that something  
  
*sigh* I guess you could say that I'm fine. Kagome sounded unusually depressed.  
  
_What could be the matter with her? _Sango thought. Inuyasha had refused to recap the night's events to Miroku or her.  
  
Inuyasha glanced down at the jewel that he had clenched in his fist since the night before. Kagome is going back to her own time, he stated in a monotone voice, still staring at the jewel in his hand. The expression on his face showed no feeling.  
  
_He looks like Sesshoumaru! _thought Sango. What did you do to her Inuyasha?!  
  
Inuyasha lifted his head and gazed at Sango with an expression similar to his half-brother's. I did nothing. She going through her own choice. His words were heartless.  
  
_How could he do this to Kagome?! I know he's done something, even if he won't admit it, _Miroku thought to himself, _I was hoping that I was wrong in thinking that the Shikon no Tama always led to destruction. I knew this would happen, unfortunately. He has lost his soul.  
  
_Kagome, why did you give it to him?! Sango looked desperate, _This could be the end as we know it. If Inuyasha is well-matched versus Sesshoumaru now, I can't imagine how powerful he'll be as a full demon!  
  
_I guess this means you won't help me escort her to the bone-eaters well. Feh, like you'd be able to help! Inuyasha turned to go, Say good-bye, Kagome.  
  
  
**A/N: HA! Another cliffhanger! What's going to happen?? Well, that's the problem I CANT DECIDE!!! Here's what I'm trying to decide:  
  
CHOICE #1: Inuyasha takes Kagome to the well, and she makes it safely back home, where she becomes extremely depressed, and Houjo comes to try to comfort her. One day while she is by the well, Sesshoumaru comes out, kidnaps her, and takes her to Kikyo.  
  
CHOICE #2: Inuyasha and Kagome make it to the bone-eaters well and Inuyasha leaves to go see Kikyo. Sesshoumaru kidnaps Kagome and takes her to Kikyo, while Inuyasha thinks she's safe at home. When he (Inuyasha) gets to Kikyo: surprise, surprise!  
  
Please post your vote in you review! Please tell other people to come and R&R! Oh yea, don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**


	9. All Goes According to Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. :(   
  
**A/N: Hi! Once again, sorry for the wait. I was waiting for some votes to come in. (Choice #2 won by the way) Oh, and for future reference, the voices in Inuyasha's head are a combination of his subconscious mind remembering things Kagome has said to him earlier in my story and Kikyo's weird evil miko powers.  
  
Hey, ya know what? Something's been buggin' me. Whenever some one has one character address another and they call them or or what does it mean????? Would some one be so kind as to clue me in?  
  
I'd also like to say thanx!! to everyone who reviewed my fic and double thanx!! to everyone who helped me decide: JayBoCC2, Monkeystarz, darksteampunk, Geminidragon, and Hopeless Romantic!! Well, n-e-ways, on with the story.  
  
**  
The journey to the bone-eaters well seemed to take no time at all, though in reality the trip to the forest on Inuyasha took almost three days. It would have been quicker, but neither Inuyasha nor Kagome seemed that much in a hurry.  
  
_He's so quiet, _Kagome thought, _Maybe I should say something. _ The young girl gazed longingly at her beloved hanyou. _No, _she recoiled her gaze, _I better not. I think he really meant what he said to Sango and Miroku._ *sob*  
  
Inuyasha glanced up. _Was Kagome just crying? I could never forgive myself if I made her cry right before she was leaving. Of course, everything really is my fault. _Inuyasha switched his gaze down to the ground, _No, she wanted to go home, _he told himself firmly, trying to sound convincing, _I wouldn't be taking her here if she didn't want to go. _ All in all, Inuyasha was only able to half-convince himself, which made him extremely uneasy.  
  
  


~*~  


On the sunset of the third day, the pair reached Kaede's village and the forest. Kagome looked up at the forest as they crossed the rice fields to reach it. Seeing the light that cannot be see reminded her of when she first came to Sengoku Jidai. When she first met Inuyasha  
  
Well, here it is, Inuyasha said gruffly, You know the rest of the way.  
  
Kagome nodded. _He wants to leave so he can go see Kikyo. _Good-bye Inuyasha, Kagome said slowly. And with that, she ran off towards the dry well.  
  
Inuyasha just stared. _Go see Kikyo? Was that really what I was going to do? How could Kagome think I would go see the person who wants her dead?  
  
Because she knows we're in love, Inuyasha.  
  
_ the hanyou muttered. He looked all around him, only to conclude that he must be hearing things. He started off towards the well, to make sure Kagome had made it safely, but the little voices in his head weren't quite finished yet.  
  
_*Kikyo will always come first, we both know that.*  
  
No! I love Kagome!  
  
*If Kikyo was here you wouldn't be able to say that.*  
  
Yes I would! wouldn't I?  
  
Inuyasha! Don't you love me anymore? _Kikyo's voice echoed through his head, _She saw you and I in love. Not herself, but me!  
  
Kikyo!  
  
*Inuyasha! All I know is that I love you and want to make you happy, no matter what it costs!*  
  
Kagome?  
  
_Suddenly, a piercing scream jolted Inuyasha back to reality.   
  
  


~*~  


Kagome ran through the forest, tears streaming down her cheeks. she yelled out to no one, Why does it have to be this way?! Why did _I_ have to be the reincarnation?! Kagome reached the well and knelt beside it, resting her head on its ledge. It almost makes me wish I never got pulled down the well, she whispered.  
  
Oh, how touching. Kagome lifted her head to see non other than Sesshoumaru standing less than three feet away. But I'm sure that this will make you regret coming here even more, he said as he swiftly released some poison gas.  
  
That's when Kagome screamed.  
  
  


~*~  


When Inuyasha reached the bone-eaters well, he was far too late. I could've sworn I heard her scream, he muttered to himself. Still convinced he was going to find Kagome in trouble somewhere, he glanced down into the well and sniffed around for her scent.  
  
This was to no avail, though. Sesshoumaru knew his brother would come looking for the girl. Once she screamed, he had carefully masked her scent and his own to keep Inuyasha from following.  
  
I guess I can go see Kikyo, now, Inuyasha said slowly, still looking around. It looks like Kagome made it back safely, he finished and left towards where he would meet up with Kikyo.  
  
  
**A/N: Well, if you didn't figure it out already, when Inuyasha has all those voices in his head; __** **is for when Kikyo is sending him messages with her evil miko ESP, and _**_ is for when Inuyasha is remembering stuff Kagome has said to him, and when it's just plain italics it's what Inuyasha is thinking himself.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed my newest chapter!!!!! Remember: read a/n, read story, read other a/n, and REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Inuyasha, but I own 2 of the DVD's now!!! yay!:D  
  
**A/N: Thanx to all my regular reviewers!! (I finally hit 20 reviews! Pretty sad for a 10 chapter story, but only you people can fix that! *wink wink*) But n-eways, I found out what it means to put -sama at the end of someone's name, thanx to my friend Joe. Well I'm running short on words right about now uh, on with the story!  
  
  
  
** _I must have been hearing things, _Inuyasha thought as he walked down the road, _I could have sworn I heard Kagome scream. I would kill myself if I let her get hurt.  
  
No you wouldn't. What's she to you? Just a shard detector. And a useless one now that the jewel's been remade.  
  
Kagome was never just a shard detector to me. She was my first friend -my only friend till Shippo, Miroku, and Sango showed up. But they were still far more reluctant to trust me than Kagome was.  
  
They weren't your friends! They were just using you! They wanted the Shikon no Tama for themselves! Only Kikyo really loved you.  
  
Feh! Kikyo? Love me? She betrayed my as soon as she got the chance! I've come to the conclusion that Kikyo may have loved me once in life, but was easily turned against me in the face of death. How can that be love? Love is what Kagome has. She never did one thing to benefit herself on out whole journey.  
  
Kagome is only a reincarnation. She does nothing that Kikyo would not have done. She is Kikyo.  
  
I knew right from the start that Kagome WAS NOT Kikyo. The only thing that they share is miko powers.  
  
Kagome has no miko powers of her own! She stole them from me- uh, Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo! What are you doing? Can't you leave me to my own thoughts?! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!  
  
Baka! You'll come to me if you know what's good for you! And if you want to save your precious Kagome  
  
_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?!  
  
_Hahaha! Bring Tetsusaiga to the clearing near the hot springs and maybe you'll get your pitiful miko back!  
  
_YOU BITCH! LET KAGOME GO! And with that Inuyasha took off towards the hot springs. _I knew there was something wrong! _ he thought.  
  


~*~  


Here you are miko, Sesshoumaru spat, One reincarnation, now where is Tetsusaiga?  
  
Be patient, Lord Sesshoumaru. It is being delivered right now.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama! I told you not to trust her! You've been sw-  
  
Silence, Jaken. Why don't you make yourself useful and entertain Rin for a while?  
  
No! Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't make me, please!  
  
Rin! How would you like to play with Jaken? A small child's squeal of delight rang out as a young girl ran after a panicking Jaken.  
  
Kikyo surveyed this scene with her usual mysterious smile on her face, How entertaining.  
  
It is, isn't it? Sesshoumaru let out a rare smile, It gets even better when she catches him.  
  
At this point Kagome regained consciousness. Neither Kikyo nor Sesshoumaru seemed to notice though, as she was unable to move or speak, thanks to some rope and Sesshoumaru's poison gas. She glanced at as much of her surroundings as she could without moving her head.  
  
_What's going on? Why can't I move my head? _Suddenly the memories of everything that happened in the past hour came to her, _Oh no! He brought me to Kikyo!  
  
_What's taking him so long? Sesshoumaru glared at Kikyo and prepared himself to draw his whip.  
_  
_I say once again; be patient, Lord Sesshoumaru. Your brother doesn't have a dragon to ride on, Kikyo smiled.  
  
_Inuyasha's coming?_ Kagome's spirit lightened slightly, _Maybe he heard me scream  
  
_Ah, here he is now. Still smiling, Kikyo turned to face the direction of a very angry hanyou.  
  
**A/N: Well, that's it! As usual; read, review, and tell somebody else to do the same!!!!!!!**


	11. A Change of Heart

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to come out with this next chapter, but I was busy. *cough*school*cough* and the fact that I finally was able to get out a bookstore (my car was broke) to get Abhorsen (then I had to read it, awesome book I might add)  
  
Thanks to Panny-chan, Sailor Saturn, Geminidragon, and solarah for reviewing my story, you guys make me feel soo special!! Oh, yeah I also promised Krazy Dragon that I would strongly encourage whoever is reading my story to go and read her Inu fic, Hidden Treasure. (I'm the only one reviewing right now!! :( )  
  
So ne-ways, on with the fic!!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!! (Boo-hoo, boo-hoo! [I'm crying if you can't tell])  
  
  
Kikyo smiled, so nice of you to join us.  
  
Inuyasha spat, Where's Kagome?! You said she would be here!  
  
Give me Tetsusaiga, Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, And I will release your woman, he finished, gesturing toward where Kagome was tied up.  
  
Inuyasha glared at his half-brother. Let her go! he growled.  
  
Now, now, Inuyasha, calm down. Lord Sesshoumaru and I have reached an agreement. I give him the Tetsusaiga, he gives me my soul.  
  
The Tetsusaiga's not yours to give!  
  
Oh my! We do have a problem, now, don't we? Inuyasha, I thought that you being with me alive again would be enough for you to give up a simple sword.  
  
Inuyasha froze. _Me being with herALIVE?_ The memory of Kikyo and himself on the boat dock surfaced. _But that would mean_ That memory was quickly replaced with the one of Kagome, completely devoid of her soul, with Shippo trying to snap her out of it. _She's going to kill Kagome I I can't let her I promised I said I would ALWAYS protect Kagome._  
  
  
  
Kikyo stared at Inuyasha in disbelief.  
  
I said no, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, and I've just realized, Kikyo, I couldn't kill you before because I never really thought you'd actually kill Kagome but now I do.  
  
Wrong answer, Inuyasha, Kikyo's face changed from mild disbelief to extreme anger, and she quickly nocked an arrow, We shall rot together in hell, Inuyasha! She let the arrow fly.  
  
Inuyasha dodged the spelled arrow at the last minute, letting it hit and disintegrate a tree, and took a swing a Kikyo, Not today, bitch!  
  
He missed, however, and Kikyo shot another arrow. While this battle continued with little progress, Sesshoumaru sighed and went to untie Kagome, I knew the miko wouldn't be able to back up her promise.  
  
Seconds later, Kagome was free, Thank you, but why?  
  
I knew all along that the miko was full of shit. I played along and kidnapped you to set it up for Inuyasha.  
  
Set what up for Inuyasha? _He did something for Inuyasha,_ Kagome thought, _Maybe he's not as cold-hearted as we thought._  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled, Kikyo's assassination. After all, somebody's got to get that bitch back for trying to fool me.  
  
Kagome just stared.  
  
Sesshoumaru handed Kagome a bow and quiver of arrows, Go help Inuyasha. With that, Sesshoumaru departed, Jaken and Rin in tow.  
  
Thank you, Kagome whispered.  
  
  
**A/N: HA! The title chapter can be seen two ways; for Inuyasha and for Sesshoumaru. See if you can figure out both! And you know the drill: read story, then REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. True Emotions Unleashed

**A/N: I'm sorry to say, that this fic is coming near its end. I'm still not sure how it's gonna end or what's gonna happen, but after Kagome and Inuyasha get settled in their whole happy-ever-after thing then there really isn't anyplace else I can take it. I'm thinking at least two more chapters though.  
  
I'd also like to thank Monkeystarz and Sailor Saturn for reviewing my fic!! And I'd like to once again encourage you guys to read Hidden Treasure by Krazy Dragon sorry that the author's name was a bunch of weird letters last time! (I forgot to insert the real name before I posted it! Oops! O.o)  
  
Yeah, well, on with the fic!**  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Inu.  
  
  
The battle raged on with little progress. Inuyasha and Tetsusaiga versus Kikyo and her spelled arrows was a fairly even match. Kikyo was the first to notice this.  
  
Now is when you die, Inuyasha, Kikyo eyes gleamed with pure evil. She took careful aim, but every time she let her arrow fly, the young hanyou would just dodge it.  
  
HAH! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn! Inuyasha taunted. His success in defense was not much help, though. Every time he was about to strike, he would just have to dodge another arrow.  
  
Servants! Hold dim still! Kikyo's soul-stealing demons flew into action.  
  
I don't think so!1 Inuyasha sliced three into oblivion with one stroke. He should have been watching his back, however. Two more demons came up from behind him and paralyzed him.  
  
Say good-bye, Inuyasha! Kikyo smiled.  
  
  
  
Kikyo turned around just in time to see an arrow plunge into her chest. What? Mere arrows shouldn't be able to harm me! Kikyo looked in the direction of which the arrow had come,   
  
Kagome stood, bow in hand nocking another arrow. Yes, me! All the anger and frustration and grief that Kagome had gone through because of Kikyo welled up inside her and came out in a battle rage. Kikyo, why can't you just let go!?! You should be dead! I know that YOU wanted to soften Inuyasha's heart, and I know that YOU wanted to defeat Naraku. Well, d'ya know what? **I** did those things! **INUYASHA IS MINE!**  
  
Inuyasha can never be yours, Kikyo spat, He was destined to be mine! Even if you did all those things, it was thanks to **MY** miko powers! The credit should be given to **ME!**  
  
You are not the same Kikyo who bound Inuyasha to the tree on that fateful day, fifty years ago! **THAT KIKYO DIED ON THAT VERY SAME DAY!**  
  
So what if she did? Kikyo puffed herself up and then winced. Kagome's arrow had done quite a bit of damage. **I** am the Kikyo in existence now, AND the more powerful on, I might add! Inuyasha was supposed to die! We were supposed to embrace death together!  
  
Then why did you let him live!?! Kagome hissed, If you were to embrace death together, then why did you make it so that the spell wasn't fatal?  
  
That was a fault of the weaker-minded Kikyo! I would never had made such a mistake!  
  
Why in hell would Inuyasha want to spend his death with some one who killed him!! Kagome took careful aim. She wanted to show them that she was just as good -no BETTER than Kikyo. She would not miss this one. **DIE, KIKYO!**  
  
Kagome's arrow flew true. Straight into Kikyo's undead heart. The last word to escape Kikyo's cold lifeless lips was, then her body reverted to the ash and clay it once was and blew away with the night wind.  
  
Along with Kikyo, her demon servants disappeared, releasing Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared at Kagome in amazement as he walked toward where she stood, Kagome, that was amazing!  
  
Thank you.  
  
How did you escape?  
  
Sesshoumaru freed me. He gave me this bow and these arrows and told me to go help you.  
  
Sesshoumaru said that?!  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Kagome, I'm sorry. I should never have let Kikyo distract me from you. And if she hadn't paralyzed me with her servants, I would have killed her.  
  
See? Kaede was right, you do need me! Kagome smirked.  
  
Inuyasha took Kagome in his arms, The whole while we were traveling back to the bone-eaters well, Kikyo was telepathically sending me messages. She was trying to make me hate you. he paused and looked down at Kagome. _How could I have even thought of letting her go? She's so beautiful! And she loves me_ he thought, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. But the whole time memories of you and things you've said kept surfacing. I couldn't stop thinking about you!  
  
Then why did you let me go?  
  
Because I love you, Kagome! And I always want you to be safe. I would die if I let you get hurt! I thought that sending you home would keep you safe.  
  
Kagome began, her heart pounding.  
  
Yes, Kagome? Inuyasha slowly brought Kagome closer to himself and leaned his head closer to hers. Gently, lips embraced lips as Kagome and Inuyasha finally expressed their passion for one another. It was like an eternity of pure bliss, even though it only lasted a few minutes.  
  
  
  
Yes, Kagome?  
  
Do you love me as me? Or as Kikyo's reincarnation?  
  
As you. You did something Kikyo could never have done.  
  
What is that?  
  
You trusted me completely, even when you had just met me, Inuyasha started, And you loved me as what I am. You didn't care if I used the Shikon no Tama to become a youkai. Kikyo would have only given it to me if she was one hundred percent sure that I would use it to become human.  
  
Well, when you truly love some one, it doesn't matter who or what they are. Youkai, hanyou, or ningen, you love them, and that's all that matters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
**A/N: Kind of a cliffhanger, I guess Well I hope that you enjoyed the fluff! Oh yeah, please REVIEW!**


	13. First Things First

**A/N: hiya! sorry it took me a while to put up this chapter, what with stupid, stupid, stupid writer's block an' all and once again, I'm sad to say that this fic IS coming to a close (not at this chapter, though) I can't do much more with it now, but I still have a few things to tie up!  
  
Thanx to Krazy Dragon and Vegetapart9 for reviewing my fic!! You people make me feel so special!  
  
oh, yea, here's an official fluff warning for this chapter, but ya know, sorry if it really sucks. On with the fic!**  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, Rumiko Takahashi-sama does, if you haven't figured that one out, you're pretty damn stupid! just don't sue me, k?  
  
Will you marry me?  
  
Kagome stood, still in Inuyasha's arms, shocked. _Those have to be the best four words I've ever heard him say,_ she thought, _Well, except for I love you, Kagome'_  
  
Kagome squeaked.  
  
Before Kagome could realize what was happening, Inuyasha swept her up off her feet, and ran through the forest, carrying her in his arms.  
  
I will use the jewel for anything you want, Kagome. You gave it to me, you get to decide, Inuyasha whispered to his beloved in her ear.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She had closed them to let herself float though this dreamlike reality.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her nervously, _What is she going to say? This is the biggest thing I've ever given up -ever._  
  
I don't want you to use it, she said firmly, I want you to stay exactly the same.  
  
Inuyasha gaped at Kagome's smiling face, You don't want me to become human? He was in shock. _She really ISN'T Kikyo_  
  
Why, do you want to? Kagome was puzzled, If you want to become human you'd be miserable because you wouldn't be as strong. And besides, I'd miss your cute dog ears. She smiled and rubbed his ears.  
  
No, I just thought that since Kikyo wanted me human, you would too. He looked down at the Shikon no Tama, currently hanging from his neck, So what are we going to do with it?  
  
Keep it. That way we can still travel back to my time. Mom and Grandpa will want to know about the wedding  
  
Oh! That reminds me. That night, before Kikyo came, Sango and Miroku were looking for you. They wanted to tell you that they're getting married, too!  
  
That's great! We can all get married on the same day!  
  
Inuyasha just looked at her, _Girls can be so stupid sometimes_  
  
Kagome frowned, What's that look for?  
  
_She even looks beautiful when she frowns!_ Inuyasha smiled, _I just can't get over how pretty she is!_ Nothing. No reason.  
  
We'll have to go back to my time ya know, Kagome started, glancing nervously at her soon-to-be husband.  
  
the hanyou snorted, More tests?  
  
No, Mom and Grandpa and Souta will want to, uh well, officially meet you as my fiance.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, then why dincha just say THAT?!  
  
Nobody in my time uses the word betrothed.' We say fiance' instead.  
  
  
  
Anyway, let's go find Shippo, Miroku, and Sango first.  
  
Yeah, and one thing, Kagome  
  
  
  
We're not -adopting- that kitsune, are we?  
  
**A/N: Like I said before, sorry if this chapter sucks, but it's the best I could do, having to put up with that awful W-B word that every author hates. Ne-way, review, tell me how to improve, but no fames. please?**


	14. Meet the Parents

**A/N: I am SO sorry it took me forever and a day to write this chapter!!!!!!!! One thousand apologies!!!! I just hope you guys haven't abandoned my story, yet! I had a major writer's block and was extremely busy with my school's musical that came out last weekend! I know it looks like I'm just making excuses, but I really was busy!  
  
I'd like to thank Panny-chan, neatobeans, fireymoon, Sailor Saturn, Inuyasha, Ame Tenshi, and Vegetapart9, you wonderful people you!!!! On with the fic!**  
  
Disclaimer: Inu ain't mine, so don't sue me, k?  
  
  
Kagome smiled, Do you want to?  
  
Inuyasha grimaced, Shippo - his? The thought almost made him noxious.  
  
Kagome laughed, Come on, I hear them up ahead.  
  
Sure enough, not two minutes later, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came walking up the path. I still can't believe you just let him take her! You two are supposed to be the responsible adults around here, ya know! the little fox-demon put on his best pouting face.  
  
What were we supposed to do? Sango reasoned, Once Inuyasha makes up his mind about something, you know how he is! And Kagome seemed almost willing to go  
  
Miroku spotted the miko and hanyou walking towards them, Kagome are you all right?! Inuyasha  
  
Miroku! Sango! Shippo! Kagome smiled, looking at her friends' faces, I'm fine. Kikyo's dead.  
  
Sango smiled, _And about time too_  
  
But did Inuyasha Miroku was baffled.  
  
I killed her. Impaled by her own sword, you might say, Kagome smiled, still in her hanyou's arms. Suddenly, a thought struck Kagome, _Didn't Inuyasha say  
  
*I'm glad I don't have to worry about gettin' old, not for a long time anyway*_  
  
Kagome what's the matter? Inuyasha hated seeing Kagome worried, he always had. He just never admitted it.  
  
Kagome whispered and looked up at Sango, who was looking especially excited.  
  
Kagome, guess what?! Sango broke out in a huge grin.  
  
You're getting married. So are we, the miko smiled.  
  
Inuyasha, you told! Oh, I wanted to surprise her! Sango frowned (for a split second anyway), Did you just say No! Really?  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Congratulations, Lady Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and I are very happy for you, Miroku smiled.  
  
I knew it! I was right! Shippo was bouncing all over, See? I was right all along! She IS your woman!  
  
Shut-up you little- Inuyasha raised his fist.  
  
Kagome gave him a look, Some things never change.  
  
But some things do, Inuyasha grinned and held her from behind.  
  
You guys aren't gonna -kiss- are you? Shippo made a face.  
  
What do you think mates do, stupid?  
  
  
  
After promising to come back before anyone got married, Inuyasha and Kagome left for Kagome's time. It was a quick enjoyable trip to Kaede's village, and after telling the old miko the good news, to the bone-eaters well.  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha climbed out of the well, they found that Souta was standing in the doorway of he well house with Buyo.  
  
Souta's face broke into an instant smile, And you brought _Inuyasha_ with you!! the young boy immediately went into hero-worship mode, Did you bring your sword?! Are you here to kill more demons?!  
  
Souta, don't bother Inuyasha. We need to talk to mom, where is she? Kagome smiled, Why are you in here? I thought you were afraid of the well house.  
  
Mom went to the store and I got lonely, so I came to see if you were home yet. You've been gone a long time, Mom and Grandpa are worried!  
  
Don't over-react, Souta. When is Mom going to be back? Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
I dunno. Why'd Inuyasha _bring_ you here? Doesn't he usually come to take you _back there_? And why are you holding hands? Do you like each other or somethin'? Souta wrinkled his nose, Aren't you going out with that Houjo guy? I don't like him that much, he's too polite. Inuyasha's way cooler!  
  
Kagome turned bright red, Souta don't ask so many questions! So, have you, uh, eaten lunch yet? she hastily changed the subject.  
  
Who's Houjo?! Inuyasha growled.  
  
YOU DO LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!!! Well, Inuyasha I mean. Not Houjo. He came by yesterday, by the way, AGAIN! Souta grinned, Are you two gonna get married?!? That would be SO COOL to have Inuyasha as a brother!!! Souta's eyes bugged out and once again turned to hero-worshiping Inuyasha.  
  
As a matter of fact, Inuyasha looked fondly at Kagome, we ARE getting married, the hanyou's face suddenly darkened, Now WHOS HOUJO?!  
  
What!?! I was just kidding! Oh my gosh this is SO COOL! WAIT'LL I TELL MY FRIENDS! I CANT BELIEVE Souta trailed off, babbling on to himself about how cool Inuyasha was.  
  
Ugh! We're getting no where with this! Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him past Souta to the house, Come on.  
  
Kagome! Wait, WHOS HOUJO?! Inuyasha wasn't too pleased to hear about this Houjo character.  
  
He's some guy at my school who seems to like me. But don't worry, the young girl abruptly stopped in the middle of the shrine grounds, You're the only one for me, she whispered close to his face. The two gently leaned in to kiss when they were shrewdly interrupted by a scratchy, squeaky voice.  
  
Ah! Kagome! You're back! Good thing too, that nice Houjo fellow is stopping by this afternoon, Kagome's grandpa approached them from the direction of the main shrine. his face dropped, You brought the demon with you.  
  
Grandpa, be nicer to Inuyasha! Kagome scolded, Did you say Houjo is coming by TODAY!?  
  
Maybe. But since HE'S here, I could just say you're still bed-ridden.   
  
You're only mad cuz I broke your piece of crap seals! Inuyasha huffed, And you'd better at least learn my name, cuz I'll be visiting a lot more often now!  
  
Oh? And why is that?  
  
I'M marrying your granddaughter! Inuyasha smirked.  
  
Grandpa's jaw dropped,   
  
  
  
KAGOME AGREED TO MARRY YOU!?!  
  
You got it.  
  
Suddenly Houjo appeared at the top of the stairs, What?!? Kagome's getting married?!?  
  
**A/N: I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hope that you like this one! So if you do, please review! Oh, yeah, and the next chapter should take as long cuz I already started it.  
  
Press button here  
|  
|  
|  
V**


	15. Goodbye Hojo!

**A/N: Hello!!! I was so happy to get reviews last time!!! I was afraid you guys had forgotten about my story! Thanks to Some kid, neatobeans, silverstarlight and Sailor Saturn for reviewing my story!!! You guys are awesome! I'd also like to thank my guardian angel, Wik, for saving my life and letting me be able to leave with only whiplash when I was in a huge accident a couple weeks ago. neways, I'll stop the thank-yous now, cause they're prob'ly boring you by now, and get on with the story!**  
  
Disclaimer: Inu-kuhn isn't mine! (Boo-hoo! Boo-hoo!) Oops! Sorry, I'm better now!  
  
  
Ah! Houjo-san! So good of you to stop by! Grandpa smiled at the teenage boy who had just arrived, Kagome has made a remarkable recovery since yesterday. In fact, I think that she will be attending school tomorrow!  
  
Hello, sir, Houjo smiled his award-winning smile, the smile that made every girls' heart melt. Well, every girl except Kagome, that is, But what's this about Kagome getting married, isn't she too young? Or is this one of those early engagements? You know people don't arrange marriages anymore, sir, this is modern Japan.  
  
Kagome is NOT getting married! Grandpa said hotly.  
  
Says you! I say I am! Kagome argued.  
  
Kagome, what- Houjo began in utter confusion.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Houjo, Hey, shut-up, we're having an argument here!  
  
Stay out of this! the old man was appalled.  
  
Too late, I'm very much involved, thanks.  
  
Who exactly-  
  
Hey! I said shut-up!  
  
Inuyasha, can you at least try to be polite? Kagome reasoned.  
  
Who are you to talk to Kagome's grandfather so? I think that perhaps the both of us should leave so Kagome and her grandfather can talk this over.  
  
_God, this guy is too damn calm!_ Inuyasha thought, _Doesn't he know how to yell?!_ I'm not leaving Kagome.  
  
Oh, yes you are! And she is NOT going back to the feudal era, EVER!  
  
You have no say over me! I'm marrying Inuyasha and that's final. Neither you nor anybody else is gonna stop me! Kagome's face turned a deep shade of red, You don't have to come to the wedding for all I care! Souta will be there to support me.  
  
Souta's eleven years old! He doesn't know what he's talking about!  
  
Maybe I should go Houjo started towards the shrine stairs.  
  
No, please stay, Houjo-san! Maybe talking to a boy from her own ERA will knock some sense into her!  
  
Era? uh, can somebody explain what's going on?  
  
Kagome, this is your issue, explain away! I'm going to make myself some tea. And if you, he pointed at Inuyasha, lay a hand on her, I'll seal you away in the shrine!  
  
Inuyasha smirked and whispered under his breath, Keh, like you could!  
  
And with that, Grandpa took off towards the house.  
  
Kagome, I don't understand, what does he mean era'? Who is that? And you're not really getting married are you?  
  
Ha! Stupid, worthless human! An era is a time period, dolt. I live in mine, you live in yours or this one. I'm Inuyasha, and no, I ain't human! And-  
  
Yes, Houjo, I'm getting married.  
  
Why? To whom? For what reason? Houjo looked at Inuyasha quizzically, Inu-yasha. You're joking, right?  
  
Houjo, I'm getting married because I'm in love and I want to.  
  
An' she's marryin' me! Inuyasha grinned, showing his fangs to Houjo.  
  
Houjo went wide-eyed, Are you serious?  
  
Why would I joke?  
  
I dunno, the boy looked at his feet and started moving dirt around with his feet, I kinda thought that you were MY girlfriend.  
  
Keh! Like she'd go for some one like you when she's got somebody like me!  
  
I'm sorry Houjo, Kagome put on the best frown she could. _Not really, but, oh well!_  
  
I guess I'll be going now, Houjo glanced at Inuyasha and then at Kagome, his eyes near tears, and ran off.  
  
Good riddance!  
  
  
  
What? You're MY woman!  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes,   
  
  
  
How bout I make you some ramen? she smiled.  
  


~*~  


Three hours and fourteen cups of instant ramen later, Mrs. Higurashi walked into the kitchen with her arms loaded with groceries. She set the bags down, took one look at the counter, and said, Good thing I bought more ramen! Hello, Kagome dear, Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you here!  
  
Hi mom, we were waiting for you to get here.  
  
You weren't waiting long, I hope.  
  
We were here for about three hours, but we're not doing anything important today, so it doesn't matter.  
  
I'm sorry, it was a zoo at the supermarket.  
  
Just then, Grandpa walked in, Aha! It's about time you got home! You really need to talk some sense into that daughter of yours!  
  
What on earth could you mean? She's doing nothing wrong, only sitting in the kitchen eating ramen with Inuyasha.  
  
Precisely! She shouldn't go anywhere near _him_ again!  
  
I really don't see why not  
  
She thinks she's getting married to that monster!  
  
HEY! Who're you callin' a monster, old man!?!  
  
Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter.  
  
  
**A/N: I really hope you liked this one, I'll come out with the next ASAP! But, ya know what'll make me write quicker??? REVIEWS!!!!**


	16. Wedding Guests and Premarital Jitters

**A/N: AIYAA!!!!!! I'm SOOOOO sorry that it took me FOREVER to update!!!! And here's my list of pathetic excuses: I'm lazy, I'm having a little bit of writer's block, exams are coming up (and like every other good slacker, I'm not studying, but instead getting harassed by my teachers to do so.), two people just got fires at my job so I had to cover extra shifts, the list goes on and on!  
  
So anyway, this chapter's kinda short (sorry again) because I don't know what a traditional Japanese wedding ceremony is like. So I stopped right where I got stuck from lack of being cultured. Please be wonderful reviewers and tell me what the ceremony is like (if you know that is)!! You can either email me at smallfry80@excite.com or you can just post it in your review.  
  
Speaking of reviews, thanks to silverstarlight and Sailor Saturn for reviewing!! You're great!!! You make my day!! Sorry (AGAIN!) for writing such a long a/n, here's the story!  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own Kagome, or Sango, or Miroku, or any other Inuyasha character that just might happen to appear in this story. Have I spelled it out enough?  
  
  
  
  
  
Mom, I can explain, I-  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked from her daughter to the handsome young hanyou sitting beside her and back again, her eyes began to water.  
  
Kagome bit her lip, Are you okay?  
  
Inuyasha couldn't handle all the emotion, Gyuh, I, uh, I'll just, his back stiffened and he started to edge his way to the door, You, um, really don't seem to, erm, need me h-  
  
Inuyasha, please stay. Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi started, You have my blessing.  
  
Mom, I- Kagome blinked,   
  
Kagome, I love you, her mother moved towards her and held her in a tight embrace, And I will support anything you might want to do.  
  
Thanks, Mom.  
  


~*~  


Pre-marriage jitters? Sango smiled at Kagome, who was peeking out of Kaede's hut's window at the gathering guests.  
  
Kagome squeaked, pulling her head back in the hut.  
  
Me too, Sango walked over to the window and peered out, just as Kagome had, Wow, so many people, how many came from your time?  
  
Two, three if my grandpa shows up.  
  
Where'd they all come from, then?  
  
Lemme see, Kagome turned around to look out the window again, Oh my God!  
  
  
  
Look! Sesshoumaru came!  
  
No! Really?  
  
Yeah, right there in the back.  
  
You're right! You don't think he'll try and steal Tetsusaiga on our wedding day, do you?  
  
Kagome thought hard, remembering her short conversation with the demon lord. It seemed like it was months ago -no, years ago when in reality it was only a week or two.  
  
_to set it up for Inuyasha.  
  
Set what up for Inuyasha? He did something for Inuyasha. Maybe he's not as cold-hearted as we thought  
  
Here, go help Inuyasha._  
  
No, I don't, Kagome replied firmly, _If he helped Inuyasha then, and came to the wedding, then maybe he respects, or even cares a little for his younger brother._  
  


~*~  


Sesshoumaru-sama, tell me again why we came to this, Jaken was clinging to the staff of heads, disgusted to be among lowly humans.  
  
My little brother is to be wed today. As his only living family, it is my duty to be here.  
  
Master Sesshoumaru!!!! You hate your brother! You would degrade yourself so much as to stay here in the company of humans just to fulfill some duty?!!?!  
  
I never actually said that I hated Inuyasha. I simply was disgraced by his human mother and the fact that he was weak and could barely defend himself, Sesshoumaru continued on, his expression undaunted by his words, His fighting skills have improved, however, and he has just about deemed himself the rightful owner of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru-sama! Don't say such things! Giving up on the Tetsusaiga so suddenly?!? How-why?!!  
  
After Inuyasha mastered the wind scar, he and Tetsusaiga became equal rivals to myself and Tenseiga. For this, I respect my younger brother, nothing more. That is why we are here, Jaken.  
  


~*~  


Hey! Miroku! Where'dya think you're going?  
  
Gyah! Oh, Inuyasha, it's just you.  
  
You didn't answer my question.  
  
And, ah, what question was that?  
  
There do you think you were going?  
  
I, uh, I, er, well  
  
Miroku, you coward, you weren't even THINKING of jilting Sango, were you!?!  
  
No! Of course not Inuyasha glared at the cowering monk, Well, it mighta entered my mind at ah one point  
  
Miroku, you officially gave up being a lech the day you proposed to Sango. I trust you'll keep it that way, Inuyasha glared at Miroku.  
  
Oh, and like you weren't having second thoughts!  
  
Even if I did, any other woman who would've had me is dead, Inuyasha gave Miroku a dark look, Besides, Kagome loves me more that Kikyo ever could dream.  
  
How can you be so sure that this is the path you wish to take?!  
  
Easy, when I asked my woman to marry me, I meant it.  
  
So did I! the monk straightened up and frowned at the hanyou indignantly, I was just getting a case of premarital cold feet, that's all.  
  
Feh, weak minded human! Inuyasha scoffed. _After everything that's happened, how could I have cold feet? I've finally made my decision, and it's not just cause Kikyo's dead again. After all, I could spend my life mourning over her death easily, instead of being with the woman I truly love, Kagome.  
  
_**A/N: Yeah, so here I am, once again begging you people to review my story, and reminding you (or informing you if you didn't read the beginning a/n) to please help me out with this wedding thing. I apologize (AGAIN!!!) for taking so long with this chapter, but ya know, the sooner you help me out, the sooner the next chapter will magically appear on ff.net due to the wondrous sorcery called . Oh yeah and REVIEW!**


	17. AN: Excuses, Excuses

Hi everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a really really long time, but, what can I say, writer's block sucks ass. So anyways, this is just a pre-warning that I won't be able to update either of my stories for a week (I'm going on vacation) but the up-side is that I'll get to spend a lot of alone time with my pen and paper, and hopefully, when I get back, another chapter will be waiting for you!

Ja ne!

Lirael

P.S. thanks to fire phoenix, spf 1000000, Armia, and Lady Adelia for reviewing And so the story continues…, and thanks to Lady Yami and Ishizu Sango Hallowell (I don't know if I'm going to put Anzu's brother in… that's a good idea though, I'll keep it in mind!) for reviewing Kagome's new neighbor. You guys are awesome! :D :D


	18. AN: More Pathetic Excuses, Please Bear W...

8/19/2003  
  
Gomen nasai!!!!!! I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in FOREVER!!!!! I haven't really been busy since I got back from vacation, but have had a case of awful awful terrible writers block!! I know that it's a pathetic excuse, and that most of you have probably abandoned my fic's, but I will aboandon everything else this weekend and bust my butt to get at least 1 chapter of 1 story up, ok? Please don't hate me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I'd like to thank all of you wonderful wonderful people who have actually checked up on me, and made me feel guilty for not updating! Without you, I probably would never had gotten my act together like this!  
  
Once again, I'm so sorry about another nasty a/n. and hopefully I'll get an actual chapter up soon!!  
  
From no longer just Lirael, thanx to ff.net's new rule,  
  
Lirael1 


	19. You deserve it

**AN:  YAY!!!!  I've finally finished the last chapter!!!!  A thousand thanks to my best friend Jessie for helping me find out what a Japanese wedding was like! (Or the reception anyway…)  AND A THOUSAND AND ONE THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS PATIENTLY WAITED FOR ME TO PUT THIS UP!!!!!!!**

**Thanks to Young Priestess, ****Tsume**** Yamagata****, ****Victoria****, Mimi Nakamura, and Lady Adelia for reviewing!!!!!!!**

**Now, without any further delay, the last chapter of _And__ so the story continues…___**

The ceremony itself was over in no time at all.  Both brides and grooms found that once it was really over, not only was being married not such a scary thing, they felt surprisingly the same.  To Kagome and Sango, it seemed as though one minute they were helping each other into their own beautiful shiromuku, and the next, the ceremony was over and they were sitting on the stage at the reception.  For Miroku, however, the ceremony took forever.  If you're thinking that he wanted to bolt the whole time, you're quite mistaken.  A lecherous monk does not so easily forget his ways, and before you jump to conclusions, Miroku wasn't thinking of anyone or anything but Sango, if you take my meaning.  Inuyasha was the only one for who time ran normally.

"Kagome," an old tired voice snapped Kagome out of her daydreaming, "Kagome, pay attention.  Don't you realize that they're talking about you out there?" Kaede scolded Kagome.  Since any older couples that any of them knew either had one person dead or both people, Kaede was acting as Nakoudo by herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kaede-baba."  Kagome smiled her heart-warming smile and turned to watch the guests make their speeches.

Inuyasha, who had been watching Kagome the whole time, was in complete awe.  I suppose the situation was finally catching up with him.  _Of all people she could've picked, why me?  What makes me so worthy of her?  She could've gone off with Koga when I still refused to admit I had any feelings for her, and she could've just ditched the entire time travel thing and stayed in her own era with that Hojo guy.  Why did she continuously put up with ME?_

"Inuyasha?  Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Are you sure?  'Cuz you were giving me some weird look just now..." Kagome eyed her husband suspiciously.

Inuyasha smiled a genuine smile that was seen by few people before Kagome.  _Yep.  She's the same weird girl I dragged back down the well all those times.  "I'm sure!  Okay, stupid?" Inuyasha smiled again to show he was only joking about the stupid part._

"Okay… if you say so…" Kagome looked at him reluctantly.  _If he tries anything, I'll just sit him; I've still got that… but wait!  He can try anything he wants now!  I forgot!_  At that almost Miroku-like thought, Kagome blushed, causing Inuyasha, and eventually Kagome herself to start laughing hysterically.

On the other side of the stage, however, conversation was slightly different.

"Sango, please, I'm BEGGING you!  Can't we just please, PLEASE leave now?  We're really not needed here anyway…" Miroku protested for the hundredth time, wanting to "retire to the bedroom."

"Miroku!  Is this the only reason you married me?!  I'm beginning to think that my first impression of you really WAS right after all!"  Sango's face had been getting redder and redder as Miroku continuously begged her to leave the reception early and attempting to play footsie with her under the table.

"Sango, please??  Can't you see I'm dying here!?  I've been holding out for so long, waiting for you, and now that I actually have you, you're making me wait longer?!?"

"Do you really love me?  It sure doesn't sound like it!"

"Sango, I do love you.  That is WHY I am so eager to leave now!!"

"Miroku, that is the worst-"Miroku cut her off with the most adorable puppy-dog face you could ever imagine.

"Please don't be mad at me, Sango…"

Sango looked at Miroku's pathetic face and smiled, "Now how could I be mad at some one with a face like that?" she asked, and then promptly gave him a short but sweet kiss, "We'll leave within the hour, I promise."

True to Sango's word the reception ended, and surprisingly well, too.  First off, Kaede didn't have to be Nakoudo by herself after all.  Kagome's grandpa showed up after all and volunteered to help, seeing that he simply could NOT let such a pretty lady sit up on the stage by herself.  The two of them hit it off pretty well.  Sango and Miroku managed to escape most of the good-byes and snuck off to their make-shift room in a large local house.  When Inuyasha and Kagome finally escaped the crowd, it was after dark, and most of the crowd had left already anyway.

"Kagome, quick, get on my back before the rest of them find us," Inuyasha whispered.

"Where're we going, Inuyasha?"

"You'll see…"

Kagome carefully climbed up on the hanyou's back, doing her best to keep her kimono from riding up.  Once secure, Inuyasha bounded through the forest.  Kagome, though anxious to see where they were headed, couldn't care less if she were to stay exactly where she was for the rest of eternity.  She had always enjoyed riding on Inuyasha's back, but she never thought that she could enjoy it this much.

~*~

All too soon for Kagome, Inuyasha stopped and jolted her out of her daydream, telling her that they had arrived.

"The Go-shinboku?"  Kagome looked at the humongous tree in amazement.

"That's right."  Inuyasha smiled at Kagome, he knew she remembered.  "I wanted to give something to you, and this seemed like the perfect place."  Inuyasha reached into the front of his kimono and pulled out a small gold and pearly white object.

"The Shikon no Tama?!  When did you get this done?!"

"Here, it's for you, my wedding gift to my bride."  And with that, Inuyasha handed Kagome the jewel.  But it was no longer on a chain of shells, but embedded in a beautiful gold one.  "A couple weeks ago, I had Sota and your mom take it someplace in your era to fix it up."

"It's beautiful, Inuyasha!"

"You deserve it."

Suddenly, a bright pink light shot out of the jewel.  "Kagome!  Kagome, hold on!  Don't leave!"  But when the light subsided, Kagome was no where to be seen.

~*~

"Where am I?  Where's Inuyasha?!"  Kagome began to panic, not only was she not in the forest, she wasn't at home in the shrine either.

"Do not be afraid," A beautiful voice from nowhere calmed Kagome.

"Who are you?  Where are you?  Where am I?"

"Do not fret.  You will soon return to the forest."  Kagome frantically looked for the source of such a calming voice.  Then, as if by magic, a beautiful woman shimmered into being.  "I am Midoriko, and we are in a dimension where only the souls of powerful priestesses can exist.  That is why Inuyasha could not have possibly been here."

"Midoriko?!"

Midoriko smiled.  "I am here to not only thank you, but to ask you to thank Inuyasha as well.  With the combination of your selfless love for each other, the Shikon no Tama has been purified completely and your wishes have been granted."

"Our wishes?"

"Yes, yours and Inuyasha's mutual wish: To never be separated again.  From this day forward; your soul, which has longed for Inuyasha before you even knew of his existence, before you were even born, and Inuyasha's soul, that which bonded with your soul in the form of Kikyo, and renewed that bond within your own form, will never have to go through the pain of being separated by death again."

"So, even though Inuyasha's lifespan is longer than mine, I won't die before he does?!"

"Precisely, that is your wish."

"What about the jewel?  What will happen to it now?"

"The jewel itself will still exist, but the power within the jewel has been consumed by your wish and will no longer exist."  Midoriko paused and smiled, "I must go now.  Once again, thank you."  And with that, she disappeared, and Kagome similarly felt herself be transported back to the forest.

~*~

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha ran up and embraced her upon her return, which to Inuyasha's eyes looked the same as her departure.  "I thought I had lost you."

"Inuyasha, you will never have to worry about losing me again."  Kagome smiled and returned the embrace.  "The Shikon no Tama has been purified and Midoriko thanks you."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome and held her so he could see into her eyes.  He stared deep, intent on discovering the meaning behind her words, and in no time at all, he realized he already knew, and smiled.  "Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

**AN:  I hope you liked it!  I was really proud of myself when I finally finished it (last night at ****midnight**** ^_^V)!  And I apologize if it got kinda cheesy at parts…  but hey!  At least I got it done, ok?  I'm not sure if I'm gonna make an epilogue, so if you want me to, vote for me writing an epilogue in your review, okay?  Well, see ya 'round!**

**-Lirael1**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Wow, this is it.  The end of _And__ so the story continues.  Really, I think this is probably the longest story I've ever written, being that before this I only wrote short stories.  (well, technically this IS a short story, but that's not the point.) _**

**I'm sorry that this is really short, but it's an epilogue, according to MY definition, epilogues and prologues are supposed to be short.  And besides, it gets my point across.  (it's kind of a sappy point, sorry for all of you who hate that stuff)**

**Well, before we get it all over with, I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers who keep coming back to read the next chapter or the end or whatever. To: Dracosgirl4evernalways, Inuyashafanaticlmv, Usagi Chang, Sauratos, Marianthe****, psycho king, and Kioko Maemi Mitsu, THANK YOU!!! I LOVE YOU!!! (not literally of course.)**

**So, yeah, before I friggin' rant your pants off, let's get the actual story going, and here it is!**

And so the story continues, and life goes on.  Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo more or less lived long, happy lives from this point on.  Not to say they lived without conflict, being that without conflict, we would never know how truly wonderful our lives are.

Three months after the wedding, Miroku and Sango discovered that Sango was pregnant.  Inuyasha and Kagome, however, didn't have their first child till nearly a year later.  Neither of them minded, as it was almost like they had a child anyway.  You see, Shippo, no matter HOW many times Inuyasha told him to go back to Kaede's, practically lived with them, and thought Inuyasha would never admit it, he really was like part of the family.

Years and years down the line, when Kaede had passed on, and Shippo was fully grown, we see two couples still very much in love.  Sango and Miroku's first child was a girl, and ironically, out of all five of their children, Sango never bore Miroku a son.  Inuyasha and Kagome had only three children, which was all Kagome said she could handle.  Shippo, as a grown teenager, found a friendly little kitsune girl and the two of them wed, their vows including that not all demons are created equal.

Endings are so final, and our heroes and heroines love and friendship for each other will never truly end.  How they died and when is irrelevant, because even when you think it's all over and the story's come to an end, you're wrong.  The story still goes on, continuing through life and on into final rest, for even there, the story isn't over.


End file.
